Kawaii Hawaii
by Cherry Blossom Kitty
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling,Syoaran.Eriol, won a trip to Hawaii to compete for 100 000!Will friendship start or hatred....maybe even...love? R&Rplz!
1. Winning a trip to Hawaii

Kawaii Hawaii  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling,Syoaran.Eriol, ? wona trip to Hawaii to compete for $100 000!!!Will friendship start or hatred....maybe even...love? R&Rplz!  
  
"Talking" ~*~Place~*~ (Author's Note)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Cardcaptor Sakura! So Do NOT flame me!!  
  
I think I covered everything so let the story BEGIN! Before i really started don't mind my bad grammer and spelling plz!!  
  
~*~Sakura's House~*~  
  
"Sakura....WAKE UP! If you don't wake up Touya will eat all the chocolate cake!" said Kero  
  
"NO WAY! I can't let Touya eat all of the chocolate cake!" screamed Sakura who is very awake now.  
  
"HA! I tricked ya! I was just waking you up to see if you win the trip to Hawaii for something. It'll be on... in 15 minues so you better hurry!" laughed Kero  
  
"Yah, yah, watever! And listen for my # if i dont get out. # is 1991." Screamed Sakura under a pile of clothes.  
  
~*~ Tomoyo's Mansion~*~  
  
"oooOO!I hope I win a trip to Hawaii! That'll be Kawaii! Go 1718! Wait....I better find t he radio since it starts in 15 minutes!" Exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
~*~ Li Mansion~*~  
  
"COUSIN SYOARAN! Wish me luck to go to Hawaii! # 184!" Shouted Meiling.  
  
"WHAT! You entered!!Nooo....I enter also and my # is 183..." Mumbled Syoaran.  
  
"Wicked!" Said Miling grinning evilly.  
  
~*~ Eriol's House~*~  
  
Must find the right radio station so I oculd see if I win a trip to Hhhaawwaaiiiiii!O yah what was my # again?...O YAH! 503!" Said Eriol who is talking to himself.  
  
~*~Radio Station~*~  
  
"Heya people! Today Noako and I,Rika will announce the 5 winners that are going to HAWAII! 2000 tickets were handed so GOOD LUCK to all of ya!Noako Lets start picking out those lucky winners." Said Rika  
  
"First 2 winners are.......1991 and 183! Congratz to them!" Said Noako  
  
"Next 2 winners are.....184 and 1718!!" Said Rika  
  
" Our final winner is.......503! All winners will be going to Hawaii in 2 days! Please pack everything you needed" Said Rika and Noako.  
  
~ *~Meanwhile....~*~  
  
" I WON! HAWAII here I come!" Shouted Sakura,Tomoyo,Syoaran,Meiling,and Eriol all at the same time!  
  
Thats it for the first chapter! Hope you like it! Review what you think about it please! 


	2. Heading to Hawaii and SURPRISE

Kawaii Hawaii  
  
~*~Place~*~  
  
(Author's note)  
  
***Action***  
  
There was a question about how old each character was and they are all 17!  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here the Second Chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~Heading to Hawaii and SURPRISE!~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syoaran, and Eriol all headed to the airport with there luggages (girls have more then 1 luggage) to Hawaii.  
  
" Hello!! My name is Chiharu and this Takashi (i dun kno how to spell his japenese name () and we'll be your guide to Hawaii! But first please introduce yourself so you can get to kno each other because you'll be spending days wityh each other for 2 whole months!" Said Chiharu.  
  
" Did you know that Hawaii was made by ***BONK*** ooww, what was that for!!??" asked Takashi.  
  
"For lying of course. Lets start with the introduction and you better not make anymroe lies Takashi" Warned Chiharu.  
  
" Hi! My named is Sakura and please to meet you!" chirped Sakura.  
  
" Hey, my named is Tomoyo and it is a pleasure to meet you!" said Tomoyo  
  
"HIII!!! I am Meiling!!Beside me is my cousin he also won!!" shouted Meiling  
  
" Syoaran the name," said Syoaran coldly.  
  
"My named is Eriol and please to meet you all." Said Eriol  
  
As the gang went to their airplane and started their flight to Hawaii, Chiharu and Takashi are mumbling about some kind of...surprise.  
  
~*~*~10 hours later~*~*~  
  
" Welcome to Hawaii! Since it is late please go to your assign rooms and meet in the front lobby which is here tomorrow at 7 a.m. SHARP! Now Goodnight!" yawned Chiharu.  
  
"Night!" said everyone.  
  
~*~*~ Next Morning 6:45~*~*~  
  
" HOE!!KERO WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" scremed Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Anythign wrong? I got this outfit for you, so try it on!" Tomoyo said as she popped in.  
  
"K...Thanks...." said Sakura  
  
~*~*~ Front Lobby~*~*~  
  
" Ok people! Now that everyone is here right........??"asked Takashi.  
  
"Sorry I was late for 10 minutes!" An out of air Sakura said. But she came out with tank top and mini skirt and cause all the guys in front hall to look at her. ( Even a Grandpa!!joking I was trying to say Syoaran)  
  
" Well at least your here now! We are heading to the beach today and something there awaits you!" Exclaimed Chiharu!  
  
~*~!As the sun began to rise, it lit up the wonderful palm trees of Hawaii showing a beautiful scene. Just as the sun fully raises, the gang arrive to the "Palm Beach".~*~  
  
" Palm trees were grown ***BONK***okok I'll get to the point! You people are going to stay at Hawaii for 2 month. During this month there is a competition that you are unaware of! And the second month you can just spend your time here!" said Takashi.  
  
" The winner of the competition will win $100 000! The contest start tomorrow and each day you have to do 2 task! The winner for each task can win $100 so you could at least have a little money to spend on the month leftover. If your wondering why we are here at the beach today is to just have fun and we will pay for the trunks and swimsuit! LET GO HAVE SOME FUN!" Said Chiharu who can't wait to start playing at the beach!  
  
Thats the end! Hope ya like it! And thank to htose who reviewed!  
  
Spirit Angel Goddess-Vivian, jsut to tell you there is such thing call intro! It's not like your fanfic are long ( reader do not mind since I kno her and what I am saying is true)  
  
Anime-Lover41- Thanks for reviewing! I hopt you liekt eh second chapter!  
  
Carmela-chan-Thx for the compliment! I luv my title also=P 


End file.
